Today's user devices are capable of using applications that provide an ever-increasing variety of services that continue to improve the user's experience. Many of today's applications are capable of communicating with other applications (e.g., service provider applications) hosted by service provider networks and/or other networks (e.g., the Internet). Furthermore, many of today's applications can combine an array of services and/or information, obtained from the service provider applications, into a composite service (e.g., sometimes referred to as a “mashup”) to be presented to a user of a user device.
Sometimes it is difficult, however, to obtain the array of services and/or information from the service provider applications due to unique login procedures and/or different login credentials used by the service provider applications. Furthermore, the user of the user device (e.g., associated with an application from which the composite service is being received) is not always known to the service provider networks and/or the service provider applications providing a service to the application. Consequently, service provider networks and/or the service provider applications may risk exposing information to the unknown user that the unknown user is not authorized to receive.